kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Redo Agreed. Granted, I've used stuff from Claymore, Buso Renkin, inFamous, Prototype, and Assassin's Creed. I think that singular characters from a crossover can be kept in a KH setting, but entire worlds should be kept to a minimum of 3 to a story. And even then, no more than two named characters per world can get their own article. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 02:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at comepletely.... How about an example? If you've played Assassin's Creed II, for instance, then you could create a trial article for a KHL version of Ezio Auditore da Firenze to show me what you mean. Or if you haven't, then, I dunno, try Mario and Luigi. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 17:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Marvel crossovers valid! It has come to my attention that Disney has bought out Marvel (or at least Marvel Entertainment), thus meaning that since Marvel is essentially Disney property now, Marvel characters have a valid place in KH fanon. (ex. Spider-Man, X-Men, Hulk, Iron Man, etc.) Or, and @Xiggie: Seth wouldn't be a good name for Yugi, since it's rather close to Seto, more commonly known by his surname, Kaiba. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 14:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh my freakin god Xiggie, Gotham would not be allowed because it's DC, NOT MARVEL!!! Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Latern/Green Arrow, these people are DC characters, not Marvel! You want Marvel, try Spider-Man, Punisher, Thor, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, X-Men, Fantastic Four, the Avengers! God, I can't believe you confused Marvel and Dc.... that's like comfusing Xehanort's Heartless with Yuffie fer cryin' out loud! The Creator Speak now, vermin! 19:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) God Xiggie, do me a favor and go to the Marvel wiki and stay there, soaking up information for about an hour. Then repeat every day until March. Then do the same for DC. Anyway about the rule, no, I don't think that having Spider-Man in the game would be too much, just make an insanely massive world based off of NYC and it'll fit a good 90% of the Marvel universe. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 16:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Bad Idea I think I could probably get rid of the uchiha clan page. Note: I have worked hard on my story and I don't think it would be fair to have to erase Madara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ichigo, etc.--Xirbealg 01:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) What would you have me do?! Xiggie, TNE, Nitrous, Foutlet; hell -- everybody and his mother seems to have a good point here, and we can't act on all of them without someone getting screwed over or pissed off. Y'know what, a talk page isn't big enough for this, we need a goddamn forum. I'll go set one up. Oh, and for the sake of democracy, send everyone's attention there when I do. I'll let you know when it's ready. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 16:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I've got it at "Setting Limits" under Forum:Reverse, Rebirth. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 17:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Bub, you're steadily makin' less and less sense here. You say that we should use exclusively things for official KH, meaning (AND I QUOTE): "stuff from earlier KH games, Nomura's FF games, Disney, and nothing else!". The thing is, Xiggie, that this is a fanon Wiki, so we're not really looking for that official vibe. This is just looking to reign in crossovers. When you pretty much say (now I'm paraphrasing you) "nothing but official stuff that's already made", that kinda takes the fun out of fanfiction. If we went exclusively on that belief of yours, then KHL is no longer a valid project, and must be destroyed under that doctrine. But in the EXACT SAME POST, you say that it's OK to have exceptions to the rule! While it might be fair to people who are already here, like Xirbealg, newbies who come after the policy could see THIS as unfair: "WTF? That dude can have Naruto in his story, but I can't?! WTF is up with that?! Screw this, it isn't fair". We have to try and come up with something that will be fair for EVERYBODY, which kinda means a) everybody can use stuff that's damn near certainly not gonna make it into an official KH game, or b) no one can. And as I said on your talk page earlier, I generally think it easier to keep track of a conversation on a forum, where everything should be on the same topic. For example, this page is for ANYTHING about the MoS. A forum would still be about the MoS, but ONLY about this debate. Can ye see my logic?! The Creator Speak now, vermin! 20:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but there's more than just this section, now isn't there? Besides, if we were to set any type of precedent here (like for use in trial for rule violation, for instance), then what would be the easiest place to record that precedent? And yes, I can bet you money that people out there would use the ACTUAL, REAL DEAL Naruto, and just put his world in he Kingdom Hearts universe. Look out Konoha, Keyblades are coming to a ramen shop near you. "Nothing but original stuff that is already made". Remember that? I know it's a paraphrase, but it's kinda the gist of what you said earlier. That means that one cannot introduce new items, characters or weapons, only produce new results with pre-provided ingredients. And I sense that a lot of users would prefer to save themselves the headache of changing Yugi's name, giving him a haircut, dropping him in a world he's wholly unfamiliar with, and give him new powers when ultimately, he is still very much Yugi. It doesn't matter how much you slice and carve an apple -- in the end, it's still an apple. And I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR THE MERE SAKE OF ARGUMENT!!!! (I got the vibe that someone was going to imply it eventually, whether they said it or not). 'The Creator' 'Speak now, vermin!' 21:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well in THAT case, there's practically no point to this discussion, since for the majority of the article(s) in question, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THE USERS DID!! Let's go put that on the MoS and be done with this farce. 'The Creator' 'Speak now, vermin!' 19:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oooookay, I don't know if I want to jump in the middle of this, but (no offense) Xiggie, from what I've read it does seem like Mecha is speaking the truth. Everyone using Shonen Jump material (just to catagorize it) seems to be doing a good job KH-ifying it, considering the reactions the characters themselves have to new crap in the manga and anime. As far as they know, this is just another new thing they have to deal with. I mean, look at it, is Yugi ''really that surprised when Pegasus' protege pops out the Wicked Avatar in Yu-Gi-Oh! R? No, not too much, considering how he reacted to Kaiba's three Blue Eyes, which, in that world, is a nearly impossible force to garner considering there are only four. By the way, who is using Yu-Gi-Oh anyway? I'd like to see that. I happen to be a fan of that franchise. Not to be against you or anything, but from what I've seen... Xelak 22:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well since Disney played a part, I would say it's Disney. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 13:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Watch your fucking mouth, Mal. I don't know who the fuck this Bluerfn is, but he and I aren't the same fucking person. I can truthfully say that I have only one account, even though I use it on multiple wikis. It has to be a Kingdom Hearts fanon Wiki. If we add to much extra, then the Kingdom Hearts will start to lose its place as the ultimate focus of this wiki. That's just the way it works. I have very little patience for bullshit right now, and you're seriously beginning to piss me off. And if you're going to disrespect the President of the United States -- or any other world leader for that metter -- at least have the fucking courtesy to spell his name right. I've been lax on your antagonizing other users before, but if you start trashing Admins, then your days are numbered on this wiki. End of discussion. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Disney Articles "Real Name"? You certainly may; if you need to, then edit the manual of style to the following effect: "In naming articles, a character's article title should be the name by which the character is most reffered to. Ex: the character's name is Yamato Ishida, but he is always reffered to by the name Matt, then the article should be called Matt Ishida, even if their last name is rarely used. This is to distinguish from other characters who might have the same given name." King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Profanity Concerning profanity... I like your solution to it, Mecha. It does not bother me personally, however, we cannot underestimate the fact that Kingdom Hearts in its entirety is intended for younger audiences... including fanon stories. I think that, at least, we should have a tag on this wiki that states the use of maturity, just to flag it. While some things may not be intended for younger audiences, well, it will still get that audience. Like deviantART, I think we should use a mature content flag, such as... Mature Content Warning: ''this section is intended for mature audiences. View at your own risk.'' ...that. Any thoughts? -- 03:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) In a whole, that sounds like a good idea. maggosh 03:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Es un idea excelente, LA. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Relationships Sounds like an excellent idea to me. Evnyofdeath 21:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Run an example on the Nexko page and I'll see about possibly adding it for the rest of the Syndicate, and then Damage, Inc.. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Do we really need a separate article for every single character's abilities? Just having a section for it would drastically decrease the number of stubs and wanted pages, I should think. Escaflowne X 15:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's a fairly good point -- it would mean an ass-load of moving and deleting on the part of Admins, though. Everyone else, what do you think? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. -- 02:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :So then, who's up for this insanely massive challenge? Being lazy, I support the goal itself, but really don't want to throw myself into it. I can do some work with the Nightverse articles, but that's about it. Either way, let's get the input of some more admins before we do anything, ne? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::If you guys can tell me what's going on, I can help. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''''' 20:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Same. The only reason some of my characters have seperate abilities pages is because thats how everyone else was formatting, and I prefer the abilities on the characters page.Evnyofdeath 20:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) If you ask me, I think it's acceptable to have only one ability page for each ability on this wiki. No Ars Arcanum (AKH)'s and a bunch of duplicates. Abilities aren't all that big, more than one article is unnecissary. Different sections can separate information. I can help out with formatting. As for the job itrself, I may be of service as well, as the weekend is granting me a bit of rare activity. -- 05:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Disney or no? Hello, I have a quick question. I plan on including a world based on the Beatles's movie "Yellow Submarine" in my fanon series. In its original form, it was not a Disney film. However, Disney is making a remake of the movie that will be out a few years from now. So, the question is this: would this count as a non-KH/FF/Disney world given that the remake has not been released yet, or will we count it as a Disney movie because of the remake? Thank you all in advance. Tamroc7 02:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :It is perfectly fine. Non-KH/FF/Disney worlds are not forbidden to any length. maggosh 02:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC)